


Dragon Tales

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: McHanzo [29]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Team as Family, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: There had been nothing conventional about them from the start. A gunslinger with a massive bounty on his head, an archer burdened with the guilt of nearly killing his brother and two noodle dragons. It was an odd family but it was theirs, and it was about to grow.





	1. Chapter 1

   McCree was exhausted and sweaty, and quite honestly wanted nothing more than a hot shower, some food that didn’t come out of a ration pack and then a good long sleep. The last mission had been hell, and they had only managed to hang onto the missiles they were protecting by the skin of their teeth. They could have really used Hanzo’s help, but that hadn’t been possible, which was also contributing to his foul mood. He sighed at that thought, his feet slowing to a stop as he reached the doors to their shared quarters, staring at it with a pensive expression. _Hanzo_ …For the first time in months, he had been tempted to just head to his old room. It was just a spare room now, but it had a shower and a bed and none of the baggage that he knew waited for him on the other side of the door. It was the coward’s way out, and he knew it, and he might have even given in to the temptation if Genji hadn’t caught him when he was leaving cargo bay after being cleared to leave, the younger Shimada practically vibrating with excitement as he pulled him off to one side.

“Congratulations.” Considering that the mission had come within an inch of failing he doubted that Genji was on about that, and after frantically wracking his brain for a moment to make sure that he hadn’t forgotten Hanzo’s birthday or an anniversary he frowned. He was too tired for playing games, and to be honest, he really didn’t want to deal with this now, but he knew how stubborn Genji was and there was no way he was going to get his shower without dealing with this first. However, he made no effort to hide his impatience or the fact that he wasn’t in the mood for talking, tone sharper than usual.

_“Congratulations?”_

_“You’ll see.” He couldn’t see Genji’s face at the moment, but he could hear the smirk in his words, and he growled under his breath. He was too tired for this…He wasn’t sure whether it was his obvious irritation and exhaustion, but Genji abruptly sobered, voice dropping as he reached out to rest a hand on McCree’s arm. “But Jesse?” There was something about the pensive tone, and the fact that Genji had addressed him by his first name for once that made him quell the urge to shake the other man off._

_“Yeah?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?” Now he was perplexed, especially as there hadn’t been even the slightest note of teasing in those words, Genji was deadly serious, his grip tightening as though to emphasise his words, and yet McCree didn’t have a clue what he could have done to earn such gratitude._

_“For making him this happy.”_

    _‘Making him this happy?’ What did that even mean?_ Muttering under his breath and making a note to track down Genji at some point. Later, when he wasn’t falling asleep on his feet and teach him the fine art of giving simple explanations and plain answers, McCree reached for the keypad and clumsily typed in the code. As it beeped and flashed green, he took a deep breath, silently praying that Hanzo was either in a better mood than he had been for a long time or that he was out.

“Hanzo, I’m….” McCree’s greeting died midway, his feet faltering just inside the door as his tired mind finally registered what lay in front of him. “What is this…?”

    Dragons. There were Dragons everywhere. He blinked, and then blinked again, thinking… hoping… that his exhaustion was making him see things because at most there should have been two Dragons in his room not… his eyes darted around the room, taking in tiny forms and counting them as best as he could as none of them seemed willing to remain still, swallowing hard when he realised that there were going on fifty of the tiny critters. However, when he blinked nothing shifted, nothing changed, and he sucked in a shaky breath. If it wasn’t a hallucination, then… he swallowed, glancing around and trying to work out what to do. While they were tiny, to the point where he didn’t dare move for fear of stepping on them, the numbers were worrying, and he slowly turned his gaze to Hanzo who had appeared in the doorway to their bedroom at his aborted greeting and was now staring at him with trepidation. It was that expression and the echo of Genji’s words that made him adopt a softer voice as he tried to demand answers again. “Hanzo. Sweetheart, what is going on?”

“We…I…You.” It had been a long time since he had seen Hanzo this tongue-tied, and it would have been amusing if his exhausted mind wasn’t trying to make sense of the chaos around him. However, before he could say anything, Hanzo had taken a deep breath, visibly gathering himself, before he slowly tilted his head towards Udon and Soba who were perched on his shoulder looking very pleased with themselves. The same expression they’d had the first time he’d met them, waking up one morning curled around Hanzo, to find them curled up on the pillow and staring at him and he narrowed his eyes at them. “They decided it was time to expand our family.” It took a moment for the words to register and McCree blinked, before echoing incredulously.

“They decided?”

“They must’ve felt that it was safe enough here, that our f-family was strong enough. It’s the only way this could have happened.” McCree caught the waver in Hanzo’s voice, and the way the blush darkened and his mind darted back to Genji’s words. _Was this what he had meant?_ _Was this what he had done?_ He was confused and completely out of his depth, an unpleasant sensation as he’d thought that he was finally getting a handle on Hanzo and the Dragon stuff. But at the same, there was a warm feeling spreading through him as he let his gaze wander over the little ones, his mind slowly beginning to connect the dots, and his mouth dropped open as he glanced back at Hanzo.

“Is this why you’ve been out of sorts?” That was putting it mildly. Hanzo had finally begun to mellow, the time spent with McCree and the rest of Overwatch softening him, making him realise that he could have good things again. That he could be happy. Which was why it had been a shock for everyone when he had suddenly swung back in the opposite direction, seemingly for no reason. He had been snappish, his mood changing at the drop of a hat, but more worryingly for McCree had been the constant exhaustion that seemed to plague him. And the fact that for the past month he had been unable to summon the Dragons at all, which was why Winston had insisted that he sit out this mission until they could find out what was wrong.

_Somehow, I don’t think this was quite what he imagined…_

    Hanzo flushed slightly, aware that he had been nearly impossible to live with for the past couple of months. The young Dragons clearly sensed the shift in his emotions, hissing softly at McCree while coiling closer to Hanzo, protective and possessive all at once even as Soba and Udon cuddled against the side of his neck and crooned reassuringly at their young. Reaching up to stroke them, he offered the younger ones a soft smile, one that had McCree faltering for a moment. It was the same smile Hanzo had worn when he’d finally confessed his feelings to him, and McCree could feel himself blushing, falling in love all over again as the strain of the last few months seemed to drain away.

“They were drawing strength from me,” Hanzo replied finally. “It is the only way for them to manifest, and to reproduce. I am sorry, I did not realise what was happening.” He had heard it mentioned before, but only in passing as it was such an unusual occurrence that it had practically passed into myth by the time the Clan had been teaching Genji and himself about the Dragons, and so he had never paid it any mind. Just the fact that both he and his brother had enough power to manifest his Dragons outside of battle was a feat in and of itself, but this… "I'm sorry."

“Why are you apologising?” McCree demanded, cautiously moving forward a few steps before another particularly loud hiss stopped him in his tracks. The critters were adorable, which was unsurprising considering their parents, but there was something about the jewel-like eyes that were watching his every movement that told him that they wouldn’t hesitate to attack if they believed him to be a threat to Hanzo. “This…” He gestured at the Dragons, smiling slightly when he noticed a couple of them trying to mimic the gesture and chittering amongst themselves, before focusing on his partner once more. “This is a good thing, right?”

“But…”

    There was that hesitation again. The same doubt that had plagued Hanzo almost constantly at the start of their relationship and McCree growled under his breath, hating that something like this. Something that was supposed to be good if Genji’s reaction had been anything to go by could bring it back. Carefully he moved forward, relieved when the Dragons didn’t react negatively. Instead, they seemed to realise that he wanted to help, skittering out of the way to clear a path and in a matter of seconds he was stood in front of Hanzo.

“Sweetheart,” he murmured softly, reaching out to cup Hanzo’s cheek, startled when and both reached out to rest a clawed paw on top of his hand, offering their support and blessing, and he smiled at them before shifting his focus back to Hanzo. “This is a good thing.” He could see the hope that was stirring in the dark eyes, and he leant forward, tenderly pressing his lips against Hanzo’s, a startled chuckle escaping as an almost approving hum whet through the gathered Dragons, pressing their foreheads together as he added softly. “It’s a very good thing.”


	2. Chapter 2

   McCree panicked for a moment when he woke to find himself being smothered under the weight of dozens of little bodies, stilling when his movement was greeted with soft growls of protest and blinking as he opened his eyes just in time for a dragon to peer down at him and he couldn’t stop himself from yelping in alarm. At once the bed came alive, Hanzo stirring at the sound and sitting upright as dragons skittered off the bed in all directions and McCree groaned, flinging an arm over his face as he remembered what had happened the night before. _It wasn’t a dream then…._ Feeling Hanzo shifting beside him he lowered his arm and sighed as he caught the same wariness that he’d seen the previous evening and smiling as he reached for the archer’s hand.

“Forgot about the kids…” He didn’t think he had ever seen that expression on Hanzo’s face, a mix of surprise, amazement and hope, and he would have laughed if it wasn’t so endearing and slowly he sat up, reaching out to tug his partner closer. He revelled in the fact that Hanzo came willingly, the reluctance and snappishness of the last few months completely gone as he leant in to steal a kiss, only to groan a moment later as the air was flooded with hissed protests and when he pulled back he found himself being stared at by dozens of beady eyes. “Maybe I should make that chaperones.” He grumbled without heat, brightening when Hanzo chuckled and leant in to kiss him in return, and he pouted when he realised that the dragons didn’t seem to mind that in the least. “Biased little critters.”

“Give it time,” Hanzo murmured, remembering how it had taken months for Soba and Udon to warm to the gunslinger stealing him away from them and they had been friendly with McCree before that, lips quirking as McCree pouted although he knew that the other man would vehemently deny it. It didn’t seem to dampen his spirits for long, a warm finger coming up to brush Hanzo’s chin and there was a spark of mischief in the tawny eyes.

“Well, while we’re waiting how about a shower?” Hanzo knew even without the ridiculous waggled eyebrows that McCree had no interest in actually showering, and apparently, the dragons knew it as well, because as quickly as they had abandoned the bed earlier they came swarming back now and he found himself being pushed down under their weight. Even Soba’s hissing and Udon’s attempts at shoving the young off had no effect, the younglings curling on top of the archer and hissing at McCree who was sat frozen, mouth open, torn between dismay, amusement and alarm as he realised that the only part of Hanzo he could now see was his face. Their eyes meeting for a moment, resignation engulfing them when one of the dragons moved to sit on Hanzo’s face, seemingly determined to make sure that McCree had no contact with ‘their’ Hanzo. “Fine, even I can take a hint. I’ll go and shower.”

   Hanzo muttered something, and McCree smiled, he couldn’t make out the words as they were muffled by the dragon curled on his partner’s face, but he did catch the apologetic tone. “It’s all right sweetheart, like you said it’s just going to take time.” He tried to reach out, just wanting to pat his partner on the arm, but the bloody furrows that appeared told him that was a bad idea and he hastily retreated, slipping off the bed. “All right, all right I’m going.” He kept a careful eye on the critters as he gathered his clothes, hoping that they would remember that Hanzo needed to breathe, but having a feeling that he might lose more than skin if he pointed that out aloud and he could practically feel the satisfaction filling the air as he retreated into the bathroom alone.

**

   Or not so alone he realised a couple of minutes after stepping under the spray, the hairs springing up on the back of his neck and he found himself reaching automatically for his gun, coming up short when he realised where he was and lifting his head. Letting out a startled yelp as he found three dragons peering down at him from the shower rail, taking a step back and narrowing his eyes as they made a chittering noise that made him feel as though they were laughing at him.

“Jesse?!” They must’ve released Hanzo once he was a safe distance away he thought absently, realising that Hanzo was just outside the door.

“I’m all right,” McCree hurriedly called back, levelling a mock glare at the dragons who were peering down at him looking far too pleased with themselves and he couldn’t keep the amusement out of his voice as he added. “Just got a couple of voyeurs.” That earned him a round of scolding noises, and he grinned up at them, fairly certain that they were trying to sound intimidating but failing completely. In small numbers they were manageable…and cute. “That’s exactly what you are,” he retorted, arching an eyebrow, impressed that they managed to make a simple noise sound so rude as they hissed and growled at him. “No don’t chitter at me in that tone of voice.”

“Should I come and get them?”

“Nah, they’re not doing any harm they just surprised me,” McCree called back, catching the worried note in Hanzo’s voice and guessing that the archer was worried his patience with the situation would wear out and determined to ease his concerns. His answer seemed to have startled all concerned, Hanzo didn’t reply, and his unexpected visitors were staring at him with their heads tilted as though they hadn’t seen him before and he couldn’t help but wonder how much they understood. “I’m not trying to take him away from you, but I ain’t going to let him go either,” he murmured after a moment, pretending to be engrossed in washing himself down as he heard them chittering in surprise and he couldn’t help but think they were having a conversation.

   They ignored him for the rest of the shower and while he kept half an eye on them, not wanting to get scratched again and fully aware that Hanzo would have his head if anything happened to them. It was only when he was nearly dressed, towel looped around his neck in the hopes that he could convince Hanzo to dry his hair for him…if they were allowed that much…. when the three dragons abruptly sprang at him, and he tensed for a moment before realising that they weren’t attacking, but instead curling around him, one on each arm while the third coiled loosely around his neck. “And what do you want?” He blinked when the one around his neck chirped, sounding almost approving before nudging him, the gesture mimicked by its siblings and he narrowed his eyes at them. “So now you approve of me?” He demanded, bewildered, but unable to stop himself from smiling as they chirped in unison and hesitantly he reached out, running a finger along the one wrapped around his metallic hand.

   The scales beneath his fingers were soft, and his touch earned a quiet noise that sounded remarkably like a purr, and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the noise. It had sounded remarkably like the noise that Hanzo would make when they were laid in bed, McCree gently tracing the tattoo and he repeated the action, the noise coming again before it became an indignant cry as the other two crowded in, shamelessly begging for attention too. He winced as tiny claws caught his skin again, but didn’t complain, scratching them each in turn until he found himself holding a tangled mess in his hands, unable to hide his amusement when they realised they were stuck. “Easy now,” he soothed them, when a hint of fear entered the soft noise, fingers already at work to untangle them even as he headed for the door.

    He had just managed to free one of them when he stepped into the bedroom. A strangely empty bedroom and he blinked, glancing around but unable to see any sign of the other dragons and his gaze shifted to Hanzo who had claimed his side on the bed, snuggled down in the warm patch that he had no doubt left behind. “Hanzo?” The last two untangled themselves as he took an uncertain step forward, nudging him with their heads in what he guessed was a thank you before skittering down to the ground and across to Hanzo. Chittering at him and reminding him vividly of how he had been when he was little, running up to his parents and chattering wildly about what he had been done and he couldn’t help but smile at how seriously Hanzo seemed to be while listening to him.

   Shaking his head, he followed them across to the bed and settling beside his archer, surprised when the one that had curled around his neck earlier promptly reclaimed its position, chirping imperiously at the other two and he couldn’t help but feel that he had just been claimed. Hanzo looked up from the other two and smiled, warmth in his gaze that had McCree reaching out to touch his cheek before he knew what he was doing, but rather than claws, this time he was greeted by the two dragons darting out of the way although they still observed him carefully.

“I told you,” Hanzo was smug, but he still melted into the gentle touch with a soft noise that was just shy of the dragons purring from before and McCree laughed.

“That you did,” he agreed easily, leaning in to steal a quick kiss before remembering his previous question and glancing around again. “What have you done with the rest of them?” He winced, suddenly struck by the thought of nearly fifty tiny dragons causing chaos across the base. While the others had got used to the occasional chaos that came from just three dragons, he doubted they were ready for that, not that he could really blame them. Hanzo must have guessed his thoughts because he laughed and shook his head.

“Nothing that drastic.” He pushed himself upwards, reaching for McCree’s hands and twining their fingers together as he added softly. “I wanted some quiet, so they’ve gone to visit Uncle Genji…” There was mischief dancing in his eyes at the last bit, and he felt his lips quirk upwards even as he imagined Genji’s room which was much smaller than their shared quarters being filled with dragons. His dragon was enough trouble on its own, with Soba and Udon and their young it would be complete and utter chaos, and he couldn’t stop himself from snorting as he imagined the Ninja’s expression right now.

“You didn’t…”

    Hanzo smirked looking very pleased with himself, and McCree shook his head, wincing internally as he had a feeling that Genji would find a rather inventive to get payback and that he would probably end up caught up in it. Clearly, he had managed to be a bad influence on his partner, although he had to admit that Hanzo was sneaky enough for both of them even before they became involved. However, as the archer slid closer, he decided that was probably a good thing, especially when Hanzo kissed him, a barely there brush of the lips that drove him wild. He pulled back to complain but was silenced by the look in the dark eyes as Hanzo pulled him closer, tugging at his wet hair, warm breath tickling his ear as he whispered. “We missed our shower…” McCree’s eyes widened, a smirk crossing his lips as he pressed a kiss to dark hair, gently tugging Hanzo back up so that he could pepper kisses across his cheeks and down to his lips.

“Yes, we did.” He was half expecting to feel claws at any second, or at least get hissed at, but as the kiss deepened, Hanzo meeting him with equal enthusiasm and a hint of desperation that told McCree the last few weeks were still playing on his mind. He pulled back, wanting to reassure him, only to find himself distracted by the sight of their forgotten audience darting towards the door. Tiny bodies wiggling as they forced themselves through the crack and out of sight, reasonably sure that he had caught a silvery tint to the blue scales that reminded him of the time that Udon and Soba had materialised at the wrong moment and he snorted. Glancing at Hanzo and catching the blush colouring his skin, and he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a bark of laughter, unable to stop the chuckles.

   It took him a few minutes to compose himself, tugging Hanzo closer when he caught the worried expression beneath the blush, wrapping his arms around him and feeling another chuckle welling up as he glanced at the door. “I think we embarrassed the kids.”


End file.
